


How Many Synonyms Does It Take To Fill A Fanfic?

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, No Smut, This is just a stupid conversation, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, sam doesn’t bottom, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Deans concerned about Gabriel’s butt and Sam doesn’t bottom. Stupid conversation, no smut. Prompt: use as many alternate words for analhole as possible.Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Sam, Gabriel or Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	How Many Synonyms Does It Take To Fill A Fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a challenge to use as many synonyms for anus in a fic as I could. Challenge accepted and this is the result.

Deans drinking coffee in the bunkers kitchen when Gabriel walks in.  
“So how’s the poop chute?”  
“The what?” Gabriel asked.  
“Your chocolate starfish? You and Sammy went out and celebrated your one year anniversary last night. You can’t tell me he didn’t work your dirt star all night.”  
“What makes you think that I’m the receiver?” Gabriel asks. “For all you know I was the one poking Sams fart hole.”  
“Nope! Sam may come off all sensitive and bottom-y but he’s 100% top. His pretty boy swag is a virgin.”  
“What about a virgin?” Sam asked as he jogged down the stairs into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot.  
“You and your butt. Just tellin’ Gabe here, your black kiss has never been breached.” Dean answered.  
“Why is my ass the topic of today’s conversation?” Sam queried.  
“Because Gabe here doesn’t believe you’ve never had so much as a finger in your ring.” The older Winchester said.  
“And how would you know anyway?” Gabe snapped.  
“Because I raised Sam, I know my brother.”  
The Angel scowled at him doubtfully.  
“Is it true? You’ve never had you Aladdins haggis poked?” Gabriel asked his lover.  
“Yep.”  
“Seriously?” Gabriel remarked. “You’ve never bottomed?”  
“Nope, my prat is pristine.” Sam said, sipping his coffee as he leaned against the counter.  
“Never?”  
“Never.”  
“And you knew this because, it’s what? A Winchester’s only top thing?” Gabe asked Dean. “You expect me to believe Castiel is a catcher?”  
“Good god, no!” Dean responded. “As much as I love slipping into that particular angels anus, I’ll admit I’m not adverse to bending over and taking it up the tailpipe. You’re brother is welcome to my bung hole anytime he wants it.”  
Dean waggled his eyebrows and smirked at his brothers boyfriend.  
“You guys switch?”  
“Sure do.”  
“So why don’t we?” Gabe asked, turning to look at Sam. “I mean, how do you know you wouldn’t like a wang in your orifice?”  
“Because I don’t want to. I told you I only top when we got together and you agreed so stop thinking about my ruby star fruit, because it’s not happening.” Sam said raising his eyebrows.  
“But, they...” Gabriel started., pointing at Dean.  
“No.”  
“But what if I want to pin your rusty sheriffs badge?”  
“But you don’t.” Sam replied knowingly.  
“But maybe if I...”  
“Not happening Gabriel.” Sam said before sipping his coffee.  
“Give it up brother.” Dean said. “You ain’t getting your boner anywhere near Sammy's stink portal.”  
“But...”  
“Gabriel.” Sam said as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the angels shoulder, whispering in his ear. “You know you love it when I pound your corn hole as much as I do. You’re a bottom through and through and when I’m working your leather cheerio, I know there’s nothing on this earth that you want more.” Gabriel shuddered at the Sams deep voice and warm breath that brushed across his ear. “Now if you’re a good boy and drop this nonsense, I’ll reward you by filling your dirt box, one more time before you have to leave.”  
Gabriel moaned shamelessly as his cock filled instantly at the thought of Sam slipping in and out of his putki.  
“I’ll be good.” Gabriel smiled up at his lover.  
“That’s my boy.”  
Sam kissed Gabe thoroughly then pulled the angel up by the wrist and lead him out of the kitchen.  
“We’ll be back.” He stated.  
“‘Kay, what ever.” Dean mumbled as he made his way to the counter and refilled his mug. “Just make sure you bend over and give Sammy good access to that pucker of yours!” Dean shouted.  
“Asshole!” Gabe shouted back.  
Dean sniggered.  
“Yeah that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the answer is 23 (including butt and ass)


End file.
